La profecia
by Catlion
Summary: Este seria mi primer Fic espero que talves les agrade ... cualquier duda respecto a ciertas cosas esta en documento mi correo ... no asepto solicitudes de amistad... Pequeño intro: (este fic es fictisio) Hace años... varios años... una pony de familia pobre es obligada a enlistarse al ejercito,ella crese en un ambiente muy duro para una potranca que le espera a esta chica?


**Autor: Catlion (nombre real Alfonso Romero)**

**Fecha: 28 septiembre 2013**

**Antes de comenzar... quiero aclarar algo... este fanfic es mio si se parece a alguno antes escrito es pura coincidencia, si les gusto no me digan "me gusto mucho" solo con que no lo difundan por ningún medio ya sea youtube,deviatnar,furchan,4chan,derpiburoo,e621,et c etc me sentiré mas que feliz ya que no quiero que se corrompa su esencia que tiene.**

**Pueden hacer bien o mal uso de este material... no me importa solo cumplan esa condición que les acabo de poner ... no respondo mensajes privados ...tampoco les daré mi pagina de facebook ... solo este correo " 2 " (sin comillas) solo en ese lugar quiero que me contacten... aclaro... solo en ese sitio pueden hacerme preguntas... decirme lo que ustedes quieran. Se me olvidaba .. este es el único que escribiré ... no me importa si quieren leer mas... no soy un juguete o una maquina de escribir ya que me molesta que les siga escribiendo; no es por ustedes .. si no por otras personas que a cada momento de mi tiempo me piden que les escriba, y para mi es irritante,molesto y absurdo, así que eviten me de la peor manera de insultarlos al grado de llegar a ofenderles. **

**Este fanfic no tiene titulo,tampoco capítulos y mucho menos un "****_continuara" _****ya que es única asta que si por algún motivo antes mencionado ... entonces pido una disculpa de haber hurtado su fanfic sin permiso... lo hago solo por divercion sin fines de lucro ... no fama... solo quiero que este simplemente tal como esta en mi cabeza... ademas le agradezco a unas personas las cuales no mencionare por motivos de seguridad solo dí mi nombre real.**

**Pues bien ... empecemos de acuerdo?:**

Esta historia se centra en una pequeña potranca de padre unicornio, madre pegaso, lo cual por la genética es pegaso por parte de su madre.

Ella nació en una cabaña muy pobre y privada de toda nobleza,su padre era un alcohólico obrero, su madre de clase media que se caso por no tener otra alternativa, su nombre es Cloud Faster, el nombre que te perteneció a su abuela ya fallecida.

Su padre como antes mencionado... obrero, trabajaba en las minas de hierro para el ejercito de la Princesa Celestia... el dinero no rea suficiente para el vicio de el... ni tampoco para comer y el mantenimiento de su casa.. asta que un día ... totalmente ebrio llego muy temprano de lo usual:

-"hay tu... ya me dijeron que as estado con otro... es..espero que el si te ponga un palacio"

-"pero de que estas hablando?... bienes ebrio... siéntate te preparare un café"

-"no ... no quiero nada de ...de una maldita como tu..."

Y brutalmente la golpeo te tal forma que le abrió la cabeza y le dejo varias marcas en la cara y partes del cuerpo.

-"me largo de esta pocilga..."

He inmediatamente tomo las pocas pertenencias que tenia y se marcho dejando a su esposa y a su hija en esa cabaña.

Los años pasan .. al cumplir 4 años de edad , la pequeña Cloud se encontraba trabajando en el campo sola y vio a su madre y varios soldados acercarse a ella

-"Cloud ven acá "

ella se acerca y su madre con una mirada muy fría le dice :

-"te acabo de en listar a los militares te marchas ahora mismo , ya no puedo mantenerte aquí"

-"pero mamá yo no quiero ir" y se aferra a ella

-"pues como lo siento hija pero es así... no puedes estar aquí , lárgate de mi vista" y la separa

Cloud llorando y siendo arrastrada por los soldados gritaba "porque madre.. yo que te he hecho?".Mientras que los soldados solo la veian y no se compadecían de ella a pesar de su corta edad en la milicia,la suben a la carroza donde otros ya estaban, pocos de edad mayor, puros jóvenes que apenas avían obtenido su cutymarck y ella sollozando.

Mientras que otros se conocían y hablaban, en la parte de atrás , ella se quedo dormida abrasá llegar al cuartel la despiertan bruscamente y la hacen bajarse, cuando baja ve a muchos soldados, algo que nunca había visto,pegasos,unicornios y terrestres marchando juntos, otros en la lejanía practicaban tiro con arco, otros en una explanada lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y en una mini-arena pelando con espada, "abansa.." le decían .. mientras ella se asombraba de ver tantos en un solo lugar

-"muy bien hijos de perra... ahora son parte del gran ejercito de su majestad Celestia, acataran ordenes así que con un demonio formen filas"

Todos ellos ,incluida Cloud, formaron una fila no mayor a 10 x10:

-"así que.. ustedes quieren estar con sus mamis lloriqueando el primer día. solo regresaran con gloria o en pedazos, pero estén seguro que regresaran... escuchen bien mal nacidos...los separaremos dependiendo de la especie... pegasos se irán por esa puerta.. unicornios sigan ese sendero que los llevare directamente a una oficina ... y terrestres sigan me"

Ella se separo como lo indico su comandante... pero solo era ella , los demás eran unicornios y terrestres,pues camino asía la puerta.. al entrar observo que no era la única.. había muchísimos mas,había también como pequeñas oficinas donde diagnosticaban si era apto para una área especifica ya que los separaban, ella se formo donde estaba la única fila que vio,y espero su turno.

-"he tu...ven aquí.. esa fila es para los rechazados.."-le dijo una enfermera-

"nombre?"

-"Cloud Faster"

-"edad?"

-"4 años"

-"wow que?.. pero eres muy chica para estar aquí... bueno no me interesa si estas aquí es por algo ... mira ten ese papel y formatee en esa fila de aya y espera tu turno"

-"para que es la fila?"

-"examen medico"

-"y que es eso?"

-"mira potranca yo que voy a saber que tipo de examen te hagan, tu vete y punto"

Cuando se formo .. rápidamente la llaman...

-"doctor mire esto"

-"mmm... dígale al personal encargado de esto que el necesita un antibiótico para esa herida.."

-"si doctor"

-"a ver que tenemos aquí...mmm. Cloud Faster... 4 años... muy joven pero bueno ya estas aquí veamos... abre tus alitas "-ella las abre con mucha pena-"mmm ... valla esto es extraño... a ver dime .. puedes volar?"

-"aun no.. no puedo volar "

-"pero como ... no es posible... tienes algo extraño... algo que me indica que ya puedes... dime ... puedes deshacerte de tus plumas?"

-"no entiendo doctor"

-"solo dime si esto te duele" el le quita una pluma muy larga

-"no doctor...no lo sentí... eso el malo"

-"no.. sin duda es algo fantástico... he oído de estos casos pero nunca creí que fuese real.. mira .. ten esto"- el escribe en un pequeño papel-"ten dáselo al capitán de aya... dependiendo de lo que te diga bienes aquí otra ves yo te espero"

-"es algo malo .. pero que hice¡"

-"no te preocupes... todo esta bien"

Ella toma el papel y va con el capitán y le dice

"valla sin duda un talento muy especial... bueno te iras a fuerzas de élite... ya no harás los demás exámenes ... espérame aquí"

Ella rápidamente regreso con el doctor y le informo de lo ocurrido y a esperar al capitán... pasaron horas y horas... ella sentada esperando y viendo como a a otros lo rechazaban .. otros con miedo en sus ojos... unos con la resignación del lugar que les toco.

"perdona que te halla hecho esperar...mira ten, te traje algo para que comas y sígueme te diré sobre la marcha..."el empezó a camiar y ella detrás de el comiendo un sándwich de margaritas -"mira .. te han elegido en fuerzas de élite... no a todos se les permite entrar... pero tu.. eres excepcional.. tu habilidad es única... tanto que a la princesa le interesa ... y ha ordenado que tu estés aquí... así que .. bienvenida a fuerzas de élite.. tu entrenamiento llevara años de disciplina...esfuerzo físico y mental... seras una maquina de guerra perfecta...y solo tal ves seas parte de la escolta real de nuestra amada princesa ten"- le da la armadura mas liviana y a su medida ,una espada,un escudo y un arco"-ten.. estos instrumentos ahora son tuyos... están hechos del mas resistente material.. nithril... ligera como pluma y fuerte como la piel de un dragón... ahora ve a tu barraca...y as amistades..las necesitaras"

Ella aun mas entusiasmada por aquel consejo rápidamente fue a la barraca numero 875321-E .. rápidamente abre la puerta y nota que solo 3 están... serios , fríos, con cicatrices en la mayoría de su cuerpo.. el entra y pone sus pertenencias.

-"hola mi nombres es..."

-"si me vuelves a hablar te juro que te tomare como mía"

-"esta bien..."

-"porque le haces eso ... es nueva...y muy joven para que sea tu esposa?"

-"cállate Red...no porque seas líder de esa estúpida barraca no te da el derecho de regañar me"

-"no le hagas caso pequeña... cual es tu nombre.. el mio es Red Stone"(unicornio macho cuya habilidad es lanzar cualquier elemento natural sin usar magia)

-"mi nombre es Cloud Faster... y tengo 4 años"

-"wow wow wow que? ... yo crea que tendrías como mínim años"

-"valla.. muy joven para ser mi esposa no crees red"

-"cállate light...mire no le hagas caso a ese terrestre... bueno ya te los presente y la que esta aya en solitario... realmente no se como se llama pero le dicen trancos...no te acerque mucho a ella... dicen que decapito a un novato por tan solo derramar agua en su casco"

Y así pasaron rápidamente los años... ella finalmente se gradúa con el rango de cavo ... su cutymarck es una espada con guirnaldas de olivo entrelazadas

Su primera misión era ir a ever-free a resguardar un extraños puente,soldados de alto rango y de élite tenían que ir sin pensar lo que encontrarían en ese lugar

-"he cloud.. ven acá...asegura el área...revisa cada centímetro de este maldito lugar... quiero llegar sano y salvo a mi cama "

-"entiendo... y porque yo? tienes a trancos para ir.."

-"si pero ella es independiente.. ve rápido.. presiento que algo nos vigila"

Ella empieza su recorrido.. el puente se veía algo siniestro a una joven de apenas 17 años de edad... cuando se olle la alarma

varios lobos de madrea interrumpieron ...

"demonios.. ataquen.. disparen .. hagan algo... deténganlos"

muchos soldados espesaron a caer... uno por uno... empalados... desmembrados ...decapitados.. los gritos de angustia y de horror se escuchaban por todos lados.. Cloud no sabia si los lobos estaban cerca.. o demasiado lejos .. decide quedarse..

-"ay estas cloud... ven aquí necesitamos toda la ayuda posible... enviamos a los grifos un mensaje de alerta... ya vienen.. solo vedemos resis..."

un lobo atravesó el cuerpo de red stone desde la nuca asta la boca

-"oh por ... oh por ... "

con miedo ella deja las armas y corre... le siguen 4 lobos de madera..rápidamente le dan alcance.. la derriban.. la mordisquean tanto que una de sus patas resulta gravemente herida.. el hueso esta expuesto...y ella gritaba de dolor...arrastrándose intento ocultarse en un hueco que estaba en un arbol...uno mas la muerde y la arroja contra una roca.. re le rompe una pata delantera (para ser mas exacto la pata superior derecha)

-"mal..maldicion..."

Pierde con conocimiento... cuando reacciona esta dentro del agujero del árbol... afuera esta trancos luchando... algo le incomoda en el trasero.. como puede se mueve para quitarlo y ver que es... y nota que es un libro muy antiguo...pero antes de leerlo se desmalla...

Cuando reacciona por segunda ves... esta en el hospital.. con prácticamente su cuerpo destrozado... yeso en sus 2 patas traseras.. una mas en la delantera derecha y perdida parcial de una de sus orejas..

-"valla... pedazo de idiota... por suerte que no te moriste... lo cual para mi estaría bien.."

-"porque lo dices...?"

-"en ves de estar leyendo pendejadas... debiste estar en tu posición y no acobardarte de esa manera.."

-"de que estas hablando?"

-"este puto libro... lo tenias durante el ataque... no se quien te lo dio .. "

-"espera.. ese libro lo encontré en ese árbol... no tengo la culpa.. no se de quien es"

."pues ábrelo... que eres tonta o que?"

Al abrirlo..noto que era un diario... no se distinguía a quien le pertenecía... en casi todas las paginas hablaban de ciudades... pueblos incluso tenia un mapa detallado

-"trancos mira... un mapa"

-"aja y que tiene de especial?"

-"que no lo ves... es le mapa de Equestria...esta Canterlot... Cloudsdale, las montañas del horror.. la cueva infinita...el bosque negro... y un pueblecillo... según dice..."sunny town".. lo conoces trancos?"

-"si.. lo conozco"- dijo con una voz muy nerviosa

-"entonces porque no he oído hablar de ese pueblo?"

-"porque ha sido borrado de los archivos ... después de..."

-"después de que?"

-"mira niña.. sera mejor que no sepas algunas cosas.. pero algo te dire.. lo que este ay lo quieren los grifos ... ese extraño poder... por eso Celestia lo protege con su vida.."

-"pero que hay en ese lugar?

-"los "blancos" "- ella lo dijo aun mas nerviosa... y salio de la habitación

Cloud con una larga recuperación que duro meses... tubo tiempo de analizar ese libro.. lo reviso una y otra ves asta que por fin se dio cuante de que Celestia oculto el pueblo ya que esta maldito...

Cuando re recpuero totalmente... es enviada a Canterlot para su próxima misión, ella entusiasmada se preparo pero lo que no sabia es que en esa misión salvaría la vida de Celestia.

Ella arriba al palacio ... es enorme aun para ella... se sentía como una hormiga ..

-"WWWWWOOOOOWWW..."- ella miraba asía arriba.. y admiraba la complejidad de su diseño.. candiles estilo barroco... los muros con un adorno estilo renacentista... los pilares muy detallados ...blancos como la nieve...los vitrales muy coloridos,la luz proyectaba un pasaje de la historia de Equestria ... la proyectaba directamente al piso... los vidrios no tenían figura alguna.. lo cual ella le impresiono aun mas

"no te distraigas... hemos venido a proteger a Celestia no a sus vidrio"

-"pero trancos mira... es hermoso... mira.. esos colores... ese diseño.. wow.. si fuese Celestia .. jamas , jamas dejaría este lugar tan impresionante.. valla debo ... debo preguntarle .. como lo hace.."

"pues pedicelo a ella en persona"

Llegan a la entrada del gran salón.. Celestia sentada dictando a su secretaria.. los guardias las miraban fijamente..

"ustedes... separen se... dejen sus armas"

ella obedecen..y dejan todo

trancos llevaba una espada larga.. otra de doble navaja.. 2 cuchillos , un arco y 100 flechas utiles.. cloud deja.. una espada de doble filo...1 navaja,su arco y 20 flechas útiles

"revisarlas bien... si es necesario ábreles ay..."

-"entendido" se dijeron los soldados

...

"limpias"

"déjalas pasar"

ella entran y se inclinan ante ella .. Celestia las recibe:

"perdonen por eso.. la seguridad se volvió estricta... la situación es tensa... los grifos quieren declararnos la guerra... devemos partir inmediatamente a la nación grifo y pedirle al consejo grifo que detengan sus planes.. nosotros no estamos totalmente preparados para una guerra no después de eso.. tu bien sabes.. no es así Shadow?

-"así es su majestad..."

"mmm.. pero que tenemos aquí... Cloud Faster cierto?"

"si así es. su majestad.."

"tu tienes un talento muy desconsiderado para muchos...pero no para mi...lo he visto... no te vergueases .. pronto descubriras que tu don ... te salvara la vida"

-"lo tendré en mente su majestad"

"bueno es hora de irnos su majestad-"dijo Shadow seriamente

Ellos salieron de Canerlot escoltando a Celestia ..Shadow,Cloud y 4 soldados mas .. tardaron 3 días para llegar a la nacion grifo... cuando llegaron un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad grifo rápidamente rodeo a Celestia... todos se sobresaltaron.. y se mantuvieron alertas.

Son conducidos al gran consejo de 10 grifos.. todos intelectuales... pensantes y estrategas... ellos decidían que era mejor para el pueblo grifo...todos sentados en una gran sala redonda ... llama "el concilio"...

"he venido antes ustedes ... gran consejo..."- Celestia inclina la cabeza- "estoy aquí para decirles que por favor.. no estemos en una guerra que a ninguno nos veneficiar... no desde sunny town..."

"si lo sabemos Celestia.. pero ustedes.. en especial TU nos has ocultado algo... sabemos del "diario del viajero".. quien lo tiene..sabemos que ese poder esta en tu territorio.. exigimos la mitad de el... si no quieres llegar a un acto bélico"

-"pero como osan decir eso... nosotros no tenemos ese libro... "

"Celestia ... por favor... denos el libro.. juntos descifraremos que hay en ese lugar...nuestros científicos y tus unicornios... resolverán el problema"

-"a cambio de que...que les demos sunny town..no se los daremos... esa parte según con nuestro acuerdo esta prohibido incluso entrar"

."si pero no olvides la profecía... *uno ,entre todos surgirá para salvar a quienes su alma ha sido corrompida*"

Ella discutió por mas de 6 horas con el consejo.. los pro y las contras pero sin resultado positivo

"vayámonos de aquí.. Shadow... llévame a casa"

-"si... como digas"

Levantaron el vuelo.. pero lo que no sabían es que eran perseguidos por un casa recompensas grifo...al llegar casi a la frontera con Equestria .. el toma ventaja y desde las sombras del bosque negro...les dispara una flecha al carroaje matando a un soldado desequilibrando la carroza.. cayendo a un barranco.. el se cercioro que Celestia estaría muerta... pero no fue así.. Shadow... (unicornio...hembra... su especialidad es atacar desde las sombras...o desde cualquier punto débil.) la protegió de la caída..Cloud estaba tirando del carruaje...cayo sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero..

-"estas bien Celestia?"

-"gracias a ti Shadow... "

."cloud y fire quédense a proteger a Celestia.. los demás sigan me .. busquemos al hijo de perra..."

Ellos se separan unos 4 metros cuando de la nada caen 2 mas... esta ves por disparos directos a la cabeza... despedazando el craneo

-"maldición...SAL MALDITO... ERES TAN COBARDE .. QUE ACASO ME TIENES MIEDO...SOY UNA MONTARAS...Y SE QUE TU TAMBIÉN LO ERES.. SAL dA CARA DE PÁJARO QUE TIENES"- gritando por todas partes,Shadow molesta vio caer al ultimo que estaba con ella...

-"su majestad esta usted bien?"

-"si .. esto bien.. "

-"fire.. quédate con ella...iré a ayudar a Shadow.. escuche gritos.."

Ella corre .. pero cuando.. arriba... ve el cuerpo destrozado de Shadow...totalmente desmembrado. su cabeza empalada ...y su espada sin desenvainar

-"no...NO...HIJO DE PERRA..."

-"mmm... estúpida trancos... creyó poder matarme.. pero tu... no tienes oportunidad... vete.. te doy 15 segundos... vamos que esperas...vuela.. "

."no... te haré pagar por esto"

Y el combate empieza.. ella desenvaina la espada de Shadow... pero el rápidamente...le corta el paso.. y le golpea en la cara repetidas veces..la toma de las orejas..y la azota contra el suelo... sangrando se levanto y quiso golpearlo pero el esquiva el casco ... hace un movimiento de tal modo que esta detrás de ella .. toma de la cola.. y la hace girar 4 veces antes de arrojarla Asia un árbol.. solo es escucha los huesos de las costillas romperse...ella cae con la barriga al cielo... lo cual el aprovecha ..da un salto y la pisa directamente en el vientre...ella escupe sangre y le saca el aire.. toce...el la deja ahogarse... así que..el se dirígete a la carroza..

-"no logras matar a la princesa... aléjate.. tu no lo lograras pasar.. primero muerto antes de..." y su cabeza cae en los ascos de Celestia

-"ahora te toca morir... su majestad"-desenvaina su espada.. pero una pluma la hace caer"

."no.. aun no me toca morir... pero tu tiempo ha llegado"

El furiosos vuela asía ella... pero Cloud hace un movimiento el cual abre su ala y como si fuese a volar.. da un aleteo y varias plumas sale disparadas como una flecha... hiriéndolo... seriamente.. el cae .. pero no sin antes atravesando a cloud su espada en el cuello..ella jadeando pero aun con vida le da una patada en el rostro.. jadeando lanza las ultimas plumas que le quedaban... dándole muerte ya que atravesaron su gruesa armadura...empalan dolo en una roca...sus patas colgaban .. sangrando.. una de las plumas atravesó un ojo ..y el rostro totalmente furioso... ella callo rendida... y moribunda.

Nuevamente despertó en el hospital... notando algo.. le faltaba un ojo... el izquierdo..ella no podía hablar...solo movía la día le llego una pequeña nota que decía:

_*gracias por salvar mi vida... ahora te haciendo a capitana de fuerzas de élite .no tendrás que ir a misiones solo asignarlas...dentro de 2 meses ire a visitarte en el hospital... sana pronto._

_Tu amiga Celestia_

_PD: lo siento por tu ojo.."_

Ella sintió algo en su interior que la hizo totalmente fría... ya que vio la muerte de su compañera y maestra de combate...así que ella espero... en un mes sano la herida del cuello lo cual ya podía hablar...mes y medio pudo quitarse la venda de la cara y ponerse un parche ...en total pasaron 2 mese y medio..y Celestia no llegaba... le dieron de lata a las 4 meses ... sus costillas sanaron en su totalidad.

Como no tenia donde vivir.. regreso a su barraca .. se acostó y de inmediato regalos... tarjetas de felicitaciones y flores...ella desconcertada no los acepto creyendo que era para unos enamorados.

-"mirad.. ella mato al casa recompensas Iron Blade..."

-"felicidades... por a ver librado a sus ataques..."

Todo tipo de alabanzas... pero lo tomo con seriedad..no le importo... solo quería ver a Celestia.

-"Cloud ven rápido un mensajero de Celestia esta diciendo algo"

Ella sale y nota que todos están y el mensajero diciendo:

-"por ordenes de su majestad la princesa Celestia... a todo el personal militar ... que el reino de Equestria ha entrado en guerra... a la primera hora de la mañana todos en la explanada de Canterlot... eso es todo"

Todos desconcertados.. rápidamente... tomaron sus armas, los escudos, las lanzas,arcos y flechas y se disponían a partir ya que en donde estaba Canterlot esta día y medio..

-"tu eres Cloud Faster?"

-"si señor"

-"ten.. ordenes de Celestia"

"mmm una nota"

"_tu presencia es solicitada ... tienes medio día para llegar"_

De inmediato levanto el vuelo para intentar llegar a Canterlot... le toma horas llegar... cuando llega .. anocheció... y se reporto a Celestia

"he llego su majestad"

-"te he llamado para que regresemos a la nación grifo...mañana después de la presentación del ejercito iremos solas,tu y yo"

-"entendido su majestad..."

-"no me digas así... dime Celestia..o que.. acaso no somos amigas"

."entendido su majestad.. digo Celestia"

A la mañana siguiente...

Toda las tropas marchaban asta formarse ante el balcon real donde Celestia preparaba su discurso:

"Los he mandado a alas armas... se que todos tienen miedo... no sabemos como atacara el enemigo... ni cuando... hoy ire a negociar con los grifos.. por lo tanto estaremos listo ante cualquier ataque.. creo en ustedes.. ya que ustedes cada pony, hembra y macho portegrea su reino.. su hogar... yo.. como todos ustedes .. estoy nerviosa... espero que ellos acepten nuestras negociaciones...por favor protejan su hogar y a las familas de este gran reino... el reino de Equestria"- diciendo esto .. todos al unisono -"LARGA VIDA A CELESTIA... LARGA VIDA A CELESTIA"

Entonces partieron... tardaron 2 semanas en regresar.. sin resultado ... la guerra se llevaría acabo...cada soldado debía irse... cada ciudad estaba dando a sus guardias y reclutando a mucho jóvenes hembras y machos...padres de familia,hijos,hermanos cada uno de ellos debia servir a Celestia.

Por su parte cloud y Clestia estaban en el consejo de guerra, una camara totalmente protegida , soldados por doquier. escuadrones aéreos y unicornios fuertemente armados custodiaban el lugar

-"entonces general... que propone?"

-"propongo que pongamos una linea de defensa en Clouddale.. Fillydelphia y Los Pegasos ya que son las mas desprotegidas... un regimiento minúsculo en Ponyville...es en ese lugar donde no se concentraran... según inteligencia no pasaran por ay.. así que es un buen lugar para dar sustento a las tropas"

-"y tu Cloud.. que propones?"

-"creo que todo eso es innecesario... digo porque cada uno de ellos son ágiles... no basta con un gran regimiento de los nuestros... debemos proteger puntos clave..por ejemplo.. que paso con el desierto... la fortaleza *SAND* esta en ese lugar.. y que me dicen de las montañas dle horror y el bosque negro?.. son puntos débiles... muy débiles .. porque si entran por esos sitios no podremos defender Canterlot en un ataque super masivo"

"ya la escucho general.. haga lo que dijo..."

-"si su majestad"

-"ven.. acompáñame Cloud.. creo que ya es hora de que sepas algo"

-"es sobre sunny Town?"

"no... es sobre tu futuro"

Ella la llevo detrás del trono.. con su magia...lo movió y estaba una compuerta...cuando la abrio... era un enorme pasillo lugubre con antorchas que parecían casi apagarse.. una luz muy tenue...apenas distinguía algo..

-"a donde me llevas?"

-"al espejo"- dijo muy seria

De la nada se apareció una fuente... de agua muy quieta...césped al su alrededor... flores muy extrañas de vividos colores y olores exóticos...y un camino muy adornado de piedra blanca...en un pequeño pilar estaba un jarrón largo de metal ,Celestia lo toma, lo sumerge y en un pedestal estilo griego esta un gran plato ... que brillaba como la luna. vertió el agua..y dijo

-"Este es el espejo, muestra cosas que son... cosas que fueron y también cosas que todavía no han pasado... ven y dime que ves"

-"no veo nada (disculpen doble negación) ... espera "

Vio Canterlot...vio también a Shadow...su hogar.. pero también vio una criatura...siendo educada por Celestia (no es twilight),de repente vio a Cloudsdale caer de los cielos...la cuidad en llamas .. y la muerte de la criatura.. se horrorizo y se quito bruscamente del espejo.

-"se bien lo que viste... porque esta en mi mente ... es lo que sucederá si tu fallas"- la expresión de su cara decía que ella tendría a la criatura de la profecía

"que debo hacer... dímelo "

"vete .. as una vida..."

-"no puedo... no ahora...en este tiempo no puedo"

-"entonces.. vuélvete y cumple tu deber"

Cloud salio de la habitación a todo galope .. y comando a un pequeño grupo de soldados...que se dirigen al desierto directaemente a la fortaleza de *SAND*

**QUE SUCEDERA EN SAND?... QUE PASARA SI CLOUD FALLA?... QUE SUCEDERA CON ESA CRIATURA? PORQUE HAGO ESTAS PREGUNTAS? **

**SIGAN ME LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA Y LO SABRÁN *GUIÑO***

_**A Y NO AY**_**UN "CONTINUARA" PORQUE SE ME HACE ALGO TONTO  
ACLARO :**

**ESTE FIC ES DE MI PROPIA AUNTORIA CUALQUIER PARESIDO CON OTRO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**


End file.
